Frozen Petals
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: This is a onehshot story that may have a sequel. Leafeon spent the last seven years by himself after his trainer released him. His heart grew cold over those years and no one could get to his heart. Can Glaceon possibly go where others have failed to go?


**A/N: This was planned to be just a oneshot (although I'll probably end up doing a sequel) If any of you would like a sequel, just let me know. The relationship between Leafeon and Glaceon in this story is supposed to be more like father/son than a romantic relationship (although Leafeon and Glaceon aren't immediant relatives.). Also, this story takes place after the Platinum game, which is mentioned somewhat throughout the story. And so, I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the characters, the locations, or the games.**

Spring was blooming throughout Eterna Forest as the last of the snow melted away. The past winter had been rougher compared to the past years, more than likely due to the three lake guardians being kidnapped by Team Galactic. Or perhaps because Giratina was summoned from his world. Word in the Pokemon race passed through quickly and it didn't take long before every single wild Pokemon was on high alert. Even when rumors of Team Galactic's downfall had finally reached Eterna Forest, none of the forest Pokemon were ready to let their guard down just yet.

One such Pokemon was Leafeon, whom is known throughout the forest for being stoic and uncaring of other Pokemon and trainers. He had wandered into the forest seven years ago, when his trainer released him due to a leg injury. During a battle with the Elite Four, Leafeon had been badly injured by Lucian's Bronzong and had to be rushed to the closest Pokemon Center. Among these injuries, his left hind leg was broken and the muscles were torn up pretty badly. The rest of his bruises healed fine but he found out that he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life. Once his trainer discovered this as well, he quickly released Leafeon, quoting that, "I'm not going to keep a Pokemon that can't even heal from a simple broken leg." And so, it was an understatement when others described his hate for Pokemon trainers.

Therefore, after he was released and he found a home in Eterna Forest, Leafeon kept his distance away from the other Pokemon. Any Pokemon that tried to talk with him was brushed off and any trainers that tried to capture him, he attacked without a second thought. During the seven years, Leafeon learned how to live with his limp and found surviving much easier than he thought it would be. He found that he could only battle for short amounts of time or else his leg would seize up due to overuse. He also noticed that ever since his injury, his attacks didn't have strength behind them that they used to have, which he had expected.

Currently, Leafeon was collecting leaves and berries to keep in his den. His supply of food had decreased drastically during the winter and if he didn't find a meal soon, he knew that he would have to go into another Pokemon's territory and he really didn't want to go through that hassle. The leaves in his den were also drying out due to overuse and lack of humidity- he didn't understand how the leaves didn't dry out sooner or why humidity and water keeps them soft but he never questioned it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leafeon saw a large banana leaf sitting in the middle of a clearing. The fact that there was just _one_ leaf sitting in the middle of a forest clearing sent warning bells went off in his head and he cautiously walked up to the lone leaf. He checked the area carefully before taking each step until he was right in front of the leaf. Now that he was right up close, he could see a small bump under the leaf, clearly the shape of an egg. However, when he bit the leaf and pulled it away from whatever it was covering, what was under it surprised him. It wasn't an egg, instead it was a Glaceon. And judging by it's small stature, it had to be just a cub.

Leafeon looked around the forest before turning his attention back to the Glaceon. He contemplated whether or not to leave the cub by himself. He had very little experience taking care of a cub. The only time he had seen a cub this small was when he was still with his old trainer and he had stumbled across a young Gible. His trainer never captured the dragon but Leafeon had learn somewhat how to care for a baby Pokemon. A cub however, was much different and he no idea what he was supposed to do. Deciding to help the cub for now, he bent down and lightly head butted the cub, dragging a whimper out of him. He saw the cub's eyes fluttering slightly and Leafeon moved around until he was facing Glaceon's face. Ice blue eyes stared back at him blankly and Leafeon butted his head against the cub's stomach. Realization flickered in the Glaceon's eyes and his mouth slipped open slightly.

"…..thirsty…..," a small whimper came out from Glaceon.

Leafeon blinked in surprised before nodding. He looked around the forest again before grabbing Glaceon with his mouth. The cub wiggled around somewhat and Leafeon let out a growl that caused the cub to freeze that stay limp. Making sure that he had a firm grip, Leafeon ran through the forest to his den. The closest river was about thirty minutes away from where he currently was and he didn't have the time to go to the river when his den was just about a couple minutes away.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Leafeon saw other Pokemon watching him in interest and surprise. He knew how ridiculous he looked with a Glaceon hanging out of his mouth and how the fact that he would willingly have another Pokemon anywhere near him would surprise any resident in the forest. He ignored the stares and continued to keep his pace to his nest. He finally reached his home and scanned his den to make sure there weren't any Pokemon in his territory. He walked inside and placed Glaceon on his large nest placed in the center of the small den. He moved over to his water basin and pushed it over to the whimpering cub. Once he had it in range, Leafeon sat on his hind legs, waiting for the cub to stand up and take a drink. When he saw that the cub remained still, he sighed under his breathe and picked Glaceon up by the neck.

He carefully moved the cub over the water and held him there while he listened to the sounds of Glaceon lapping up the water. The cub nearly drank the entire bowl until he progressively came to a stop. He laid the cub back down on the nest and pushed the basin away. He watched as the cub dozed off to sleep and Leafeon decided that the cub should be fine while he went out to look for food for himself and the cub.

Glaceon shifted between consciousness and unconsciousness slowly. He could tell instantly that he was not where he had passed out. The leaves under him were much softer and the air around him was much cooler. His eyes fluttered before he slowly woke up. Glaceon looked around him, noticing that he was in sort of den. Under him was a large nest, so large that it had to belong to a very big Pokemon. Glaceon tried to stand up but he found that his legs were trembling way too much for him to safely move out of the den. He decided to just stay in the nest until whatever Pokemon brought him where he was came back.

The sound of soft footsteps caused Glaceon to look up. He saw a Leafeon standing just outside the den with a large leaf in his mouth, bent in a way that looked like it was carrying something inside. Leafeon stared at Glaceon before moving into the den and setting the leaf down. Inside was several different kinds of berries, most of which were Oran berries.

"I see you're awake," the Leafeon said in monotone.

Glaceon flushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. My conscious wouldn't have let me leave you there anyway," Leafeon commented.

Glaceon blushed and avoided the other's gaze. Leafeon smirked and slide a couple Oran berries towards him. Glaceon smiled in gratitude and bit into one of the berries. The two ate in silence, occasionally bringing up conversation with each other. Once their meal ended, Glaceon stood up, causing Leafeon to look at him in surprise.

"And where do you think you're going cub?" Leafeon asked.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome now. Thank you again for taking me in," Glaceon said while his face grew red.

Leafeon looked at him in amusement and Glaceon bowed his head. He started to head out of the den when something slashed right by him. Flinching back in fear, Glaceon noticed that the Leafeon had used Razor Leaf. The leaves had missed him by a centimeter, and as to whether or not that was on purpose, Glaceon didn't know. He looked back in fear, drawing in a sharp breath as he saw Leafeon's stoic expression.

"I think you should at least stay here for the night. You never know what kind of…Pokemon are lurking just around the corner," Leafeon said mysteriously.

A shiver worked its way though Glaceon and he knew it wasn't from the cold. He knew what the other Pokemon said made sense but there was still something suspicious about Leafeon's behavior. Glaceon stared into the other's eyes and say no malice swimming anywhere. Instead, the other seemed to be begging him to stay. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head in agreement. He saw as a bright gleam entered Leafeon's eyes and nearly screamed as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"W-what are you doing?" Glaceon shouted out.

Leafeon chuckled and nuzzled Glaceon in his neck. "I'm just happy my cub decided to stay with me," he said sweetly.

Glaceon blushed and turned his head away from the other. He had never been this embarrassed in his whole life. A part of Leafeon's sentence came back to be processed in his head, causing him to look up in confusion.

"What do you mean _your _cub? Who even said I was a cub?" he asked curiously.

Leafeon smirked and butted his head against Glaceon's stomach, pushing him back into the nest. He stared at the older Pokemon as he settled down next to him. Leafeon stared at him for a couple of seconds before yawning in boredom and finally said, "I've been around for a while cub. I think I am perfectly able to tell the difference between a cub and an adult Pokemon."

Glaceon stared at Leafeon as the older burrowed under the mass of leaves. His head popped up from under the leaves and Glaceon laughed in amusement. Leafeon smirked before closing his eyes. Glaceon smiled and started to drift off to sleep when a soft voice floated throughout the den. He couldn't hear the beginning of whatever was being said but he did catch the tail end.

"…..I think of him as my own cub. As for why, I'm not sure. But I know that he belongs here with me," Leafeon whispered to himself before falling asleep.

Glaceon lifted his head when he was sure that Leafeon was asleep and stared at the other in sadness. He knew that he should have told the other that he wasn't a wild Pokemon but he found it hard to tell him for some reason. He could tell right from the start that Leafeon wasn't the type of Pokemon that interacted with others easily. He also could tell that in someway, the limp in his hind leg had something to do with his attitude. But the fact that he could easily let his emotions out to a random Pokemon was amazing and kind of scary at the same time. He was a cub, as Leafeon suspected, but that still didn't explain Leafeon's willingness to keep him around.

"Maybe I'll ask him in the morning," Glaceon said to himself before drifting off to sleep completely.

The next morning was much cooler than usual. Luckly for Leafeon, his den was able to hold warm and cold air easily when needed. He rubbed his eyes with his paw, shaking off the last bits of sleep. He opened his eyes to see the cub still sleeping in the very place he put him last night. For some reason, that little fact had him swelling in pride. He got up from his nest and moved over to where he stored his berries. Several varieties lined the shelves and he could barely stop himself from getting every single type of berry just for the cub. He shook his head in amusement before pulling off a couple Sitrus berries from the shelf.

He could faintly hear Glaceon whimpering in his sleep. Turning his attention to the cub, he noticed that he was twisting around as if he were having a nightmare. Dropping the berries, Leafeon hurried over to the cub and butted his head against Glaceon's stomach, trying to wake him up. When the cub didn't respond, he picked up Glaceon by his neck and dangled him right above where the water basin was sitting before dropping him in the water.

The cub sputtered before he dashed out of the basin soaking wet. Glaceon looked around in fear before he noticed Leafeon standing right next to him. The cub glared before moving out of the den to dry himself off. He heard the cub muttering to himself softly before his voice drifted out of distance. Leafeon smirked and left the cub to do his business before moving back to get the berries. He left the cub three while he kept two for himself. Right when he started to eat, a loud shout came from outside the den. Leafeon stood up quickly and ran out of the den, only to run straight into Glaceon.

The two tumbled and fell in a heap. Leafeon noticed that the cub was still slightly wet and he was shaking harshly. Leafeon accidentally pushed the cub away, looking around for the reason the cub shouted for his help when he froze. Standing in the distance was a Glameow, Golbat, Croagunk, and a Toxicroak along with two Team Galactic grunts. Leafeon growled under his breath and turned his head to Glaceon.

"Cub, I need you to run now. I'll hold them off as best as I can. When I'm done, I come right behind you," Leafeon said in a strict voice.

Glaceon shook his head immediately and started to tell Leafeon differently when the four Pokemon started to attack. The Glameow dashed towards Leafeon and aimed a Sucker Punch right for his face. Leafeon ducked out of the way just in time, making sure to drag Glaceon down with him. The cub whimpered in fear and Leafeon pushed the cub away from the battle.

"Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Leafeon shouted to Glaceon.

Glaceon stayed still for a couple of seconds before running off. The cub looked back, seeing how Leafeon held off all four Pokemon with ease. Turning his attention away, Glaceon disappeared in the forest. When he saw that the cub had finally listened to his demands, Leafeon continued with the battle, this time holding nothing back. He attacked Glameow with Razor Leaf, following with Magical Leaf for good measure. The Glameow barely dodged the series of attacks coming after it and it stumbled when a leaf grazed its side. Seeing this as an opportunity, Leafeon ran towards Glameow and finished it off with Leaf Blade.

One of the Galactic grunts shouted in outrage and pulled out a Pokeball, returning Glameow to its ball. The other Galactic grunt shouted out orders to his Golbat and Toxicroak, and the two blocked Leafeon into his den. The two Pokemon smirked at him and Leafeon observed the two closely. Several seconds passed before the two Pokemon decided to attack. Golbat moved first, attacking with Air Slash. Each of the slashes were too unpredictable to gauge were each would land so Leafeon had to rely on just his instincts to protect him. He ducked his head as one slash were aimed to his face and neck. He heard the Air Slash cut through the air on his left and before he could even think about it, he jumped to his right.

He felt a fist slamming itself into his side and a loud groan of pain left his mouth. He collapsed to the ground and twitched in pain. A tingling started to move throughout his body before it turned into pain. With every movement his body unconsciously made, the pain got worse. He moved his head slowly to look at the growing bruise on his side and cursed under his breath. His entire left side was turning purple fast and a liquid a shade or two darker than his bruise was soaking on his skin. He could tell that he had been poisoned and it would only be a matter of time before he passed out or worse.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam!"

An Ice Beam came out of nowhere and hit the Toxicroak and Golbat. Both Pokemon were easily knocked out and they collapsed to the floor. Leafeon stared in surprise before he saw a flash of blue enter his sight. He recognized the cub easily and watched in amazement as Glaceon beat the Croagunk without breaking a sweat. The Galactic grunts stuttered in surprise and ran off before they could be attacked. One of the grunts collected their Pokemon before they ran off.

Glaceon moved over to where Leafeon was and butted his head against him in worry. Leafeon chuckled in amusement before he groaned. The poison was spreading through his system too quickly and he couldn't stop it. All of his berries were still in his den which would take him too long to go and find the right berry and Glaceon probably didn't have any idea what kind of berry cured poison. The closest Pokemon center was in Eterna City but that trip would take about a day and by then, Leafeon would have passed out.

Leafeon saw movement out of the corner of his eye and froze as he saw a trainer. The trainer moved closer to him and he tried to scoot away from the curious hand. Pain shot through his side again and he slumped to the ground in defeat. He vaguely heard shuffling before he heard something spraying. His side started to burn and tingle and Leafeon lifted his head. The trainer was spraying something onto his side while he caressed Leafeon's head. He could feel as his strength came back to him and the poison receded from his blood. A couple minutes later, the trainer had cleaned up his wound and he was as good as new.

Leafeon spared the trainer a glance before he looked at Glaceon. The cub bowed his head to avoid his gaze. Leafeon sighed and moved over to the cub. He stood in front of him before he licked the cub's cheek lovingly. Glaceon laughed and licked Leafeon back. The two stared at each other before Glaceon flushed in embarrassment.

"So, I guess you know that I'm not a wild Pokemon," Glaceon stated softly.

Leafeon scoffed and said, "Really cub? Like I could guess that already."

Glaceon snapped his head up in surprise. Leafeon chuckled and smiled at the cub. "You seemed a bit….domesticated when I met you. I kind of guessed after you tried to leave the first time," Leafeon said.

Glaceon stared at Leafeon before smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I was going to but…..you just seemed so…"

Leafeon shook his head. "It's fine."

Glaceon nodded and looked up at his trainer before looking at Leafeon. He saw the internal battle that the cub was going through and sighed. Leafeon butted Glaceon's side, pushing him towards his trainer.

"You belong with your trainer, not with me," Leafeon remarked quietly.

Glaceon's breath caught in his throat and he shook his head. "No! You-you can come with us! I'm sure my trainer could use someone as strong as you on his team!"

Leafeon shook his head in disagreement and said, "No. I'm not as quick on my feet as I used to be cub. While it may look like I'm strong, I can't last in battles for too long because my leg will tighten up after a while. Plus, it would be way too much stress for me."

Glaceon sniffed and tried to stop the tears that were falling down his face. Leafeon licked up his tears and nuzzled Glaceon's cheek. He moved away after he was sure the cub had stopped crying and looked at the trainer. The trainer stared at Leafeon for a second before smiling.

"Thank you for taking care of Glaceon. He needs a few friends in his life and I'm glad it's you. Perhaps when I'm done with my journey, I'll let Glaceon live in the forest with you," the trainer said.

Leafeon and Glaceon looked at each other before smiling. The trainer stood up and walked away from the two Pokemon. Glaceon stood in his spot for a couple of seconds before he walked behind his trainer. Glaceon glanced back one last time, smiling at Leafeon gently. Leafeon watched as the two walked out of the forest and out his life. He sighed and made his way back to the den when he saw something shining on the ground. He looked closely to see an icicle sitting in front of the den and Leafeon smiled. The ice crystal was a light blue, the same shade as Glaceon's Ice Beam. It shined in the light and sparkled several different colors inside the crystal. He picked up the piece of ice and walked into his den.


End file.
